


The Night

by FandomStar



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Hc that Otto is the only one Martin lets anywhere near his prosthetic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Episode 5 (Im Untergrund), Secret Relationship, Sweet, Undressing, Unsure, or during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Otto and Martin spend a night together in Martin's flat.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Even in a tiny fandom like Charité, I'm gonna stick with my tradition of introducing myself! My name's Ell, my pronouns are they/them and this is my first work for this fandom. If anyone wants to talk to me about Charité, send me a message on Tumblr (@fandom-star) or Instagram (@that.cosplay.dude) because I think my friends are getting bored of it! Anyway, I kinda fell a bit in love with this, so I hope you love it too! ~ Ell

When he locked the door after he and Otto entered, all Martin could do was gaze into the blue eyes beside him. Within seconds, Otto had his lips against Martin’s, and there was nothing the nurse could do to stop him. Not that he wanted Otto to stop. He lifted one hand to caress the younger doctor’s jaw, the other lacing itself with Otto’s fingers. Martin sighed into the kiss when Otto’s hand pressed more firmly against the back of his neck. Slowly, he pulled away from Otto’s mouth and rested their foreheads together. Otto smiled brightly at him. 

“Hello,  _ mein Schatz _ .” he whispered.

Chuckling, Martin lowered his eyes before pulling his lover close to him.

“Otto…” he murmured, pressing kisses to the side of Otto’s face, causing the man to giggle.

Otto pulled at the knot of Martin’s tie, maintaining eye contact, and Martin felt the breath pulled out of him. Softly, Otto stroked Martin’s cheek.

“Shall we?” he asked, his lips millimetres from Martin’s.

Martin groaned at the suggestion, and pulled Otto to his bed, where he was promptly sat down. As had become routine, Otto pulled Martin into a leisurely kiss as he knelt between his legs. When his hand came to rest on the knee of the prosthetic, Otto pulled away and met his partner’s eyes with an unspoken question. As always, though less reluctant than it had been in the past, Martin responded with a smile and a nod to grant him permission, before running his fingers through pomade slick hair. He focused on Otto’s face of concentration as he unlaced the prosthetic leg. After gently removing it and putting it away, Otto lifted himself up. Martin’s hands found themselves at the younger man’s hips as he un-knotted his tie and looped his arms around Martin’s neck, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

“Martin.” Otto groaned, moving to press Martin to his mattress. 

Rubbing his thumbs against Otto’s hips, Martin smiled.

“I love you.” he quietly told Otto, earning himself a soft grin.

He let go of Otto in favour of unclipping his braces to take off his shirt. Understanding, Otto sat back and did the same with his own clothes. Once stripped, the pair took in each other’s appearance, before Otto draped himself across Martin and their mouths met in an intense kiss. Martin moaned as he rubbed his hands down the soft skin of Otto’s back. When Otto pulled back, his lips were swollen and pulled upwards in a blissful smile. His nose nuzzled its way along Martin’s neck and shoulders to his, now more steadily, pounding chest. Gently, he pressed a kiss to the centre, barely feeling like a breath to Martin.

“Nothing high…” Martin distantly reminded Otto, tapping his neck.

“Mmm. Remember it applies to me, too,” Otto replied, rising to be level with Martin again. “Sometimes I wish we could.” He pressed sweet kisses to Martins cheeks and temple. “Someday.”

Smiling bittersweetly, Martin tangled his fingers in the hair at the side of Otto’s head and whispered, “Someday,” in agreement.

* * *

Martin squinted at the clock on the table beside his bed. 5 am. There was no way Otto was going to be able to leave the flat unnoticed. He gazed at the face of the man below him, the arm around his waist keeping him pulled to Otto’s chest. Sighing quietly, Martin decided he may as well make the most of the extra time and nestled his head into the crook of Otto’s neck. Apparently, the movement stirred Otto, who hummed sleepily as he turned slightly toward Martin.

“What time?” he groaned.

“Five,” Martin whispered, stroking his lover’s shoulder. “You might as well rest some more, you won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

Otto groaned again and buried his face in Martin’s soft hair.

“Probably my fault, yeah?” he joked.

“Oh,  _ naturlich. _ ”

The couple giggled together. As he curled his leg around Otto’s, Martin sighed contentedly into Otto’s skin.

“I wish we could always feel like this.” he mumbled.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I certainly do,” Otto responded. “All the time when I’m around you.”

“You’re too sweet,” Martin said, fondly. “But you know how I meant it. I wish we weren’t confined to the night, or air raids.”

“I know,” Otto replied, kissing Martin’s forehead. “But at least we have that. Some wouldn’t.”

“No, you’re right.”

They laid together, in silence, considering their next words.

“So, I had breakfast with you?” Otto asked.

It took a moment for Martin to process what it was that Otto was asking.

“Yes, I believe you did.”

“Not a lie, because if you didn’t give me breakfast after last night I’d definitely be upset.” Otto teased.

Lightly, Martin hit Otto’s shoulder with his palm, grinning.

“Is this an assault?”

“No, this is me, telling you to go back to sleep for another hour!”

Otto laughed loudly, causing Martin to quiet him. 

“I love you, Martin.” Otto whispered once Martin’s finger left its place over his lips.

Martin felt his heart melt at the pure love on his partner’s face. Softly, he kissed Otto.

“I love you, too.  _ Mein Engel _ .”

Otto smiled. “ _ Ja. Deine. _ ” 


End file.
